Hunted
by Lolliiepop
Summary: Riku is being hunted down by a mysterious man. Is there anyone out there who can help her?


**Oh yes people, just to let you know, Riku is 16-17 she hasn't met Daisuke or Dark yet. And Dark and Daisuke are two different people!**

** Chapter one. Hunted **

**_Disclaimer: Okay this is my least favorite part...when I have to tell everyone that...DN Angle...dosn't belong to me. Gasp_**

* * *

Riku was running down the side walk next to a busy street. Cars where racing past her. It was late at night and she could barley see her own feet in front of her. It was cold out and she could see her own breath. Her heart was racing when she quickly turned in between two apartment buildings. She could hear loud foot steps trailing behind her. They were gong at the same speed as her but a little faster. They would catch up to her soon.

The ally got darker the farther she went in. Her shadow was slowly disappearing behind her. She heard a crunching noise beneath her and a sharp pain shot through her foot. She fell down on her knees scratching up her hands. She looked behind her and saw shattered glass around her feet. The glass torn through her worn out tennis shoes and cut through her feet. She quickly got up as she heard a male voice shouting angrily at her. "Stupid girl I will catch up to you!"

She started to run again. As fast as she could. The muscles in her legs where burning because they weren't used to this kind of exercise. She wanted to stop but knew she couldn't or it could be the end of her.

She looked over her shoulder expecting the man to be far away but he was only a few yards behind. The man had Black hair with golden streaks and dark skin and eyes that pierced through you. They where filled with hatred and it all was directed towards Riku.

She slammed into a wired fence and cut up her arms and one side of her face pretty bad. But the worst part was that she fell backwards and couldn't get up. She was to tired to even sit up. She felt like she was being held down.

The man didn't hesitate to react. He grabbed on of her arms and yanked her up. Probably leaving a large bruised. Her head was hanging limp and her short auburn hair hung over her face. Riku whimpered slightly as he started dragging her somewhere. His grip was tight and she thought he would never let her go.

He shoved her against something cold. When she opened her eyes she looked down and she was on a concrete railing. She opened her eyes and saw the man glaring at her with pitch Black, cat eyes.

The Man would have been very handsome if his eyes weren't so distant. Right now he was just wearing a pair of black Jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Damn girl, You made me run after you for all those years…." His voice was low and shaky. He pause and took a few breaths, they both where worn out from the chase. "But now that I have you….I'm not letting you get away until I get what I deserve."

She could have thought of a million come backs at that point but her head was filled with his threats from before. If she would have insulted him she could have made things worse.

Riku looked down at the necklace around her neck. It was a golden dog tag with some sort of foren language written all over it. Worth billons of dollars and was also a key of some sort. For a few seconds she thought about giving it to him but she couldn't. Her parents gave it to her before they died. They thought her twin sister Risa was to immature to take care of something so valuable.

She looked behind her and her face paled. She was over 100 feet in the air. They were on some balcony over a high way filled with speeding cars.

"N-no, I'm not giving it to you!" Riku shouted and her voice echoed across the town. The man obviously didn't like that answer. His face got red and his hands turned into fists. His arms began to shake with anger.

"Fine! Ill just take it from you!" He reached out and Riku leaned back and lost her balance. She noticed a dragon tattoo down his right arm when she started to fall. She couldn't even scream she was so tired. She felt like falling asleep right then and there.

She heard the whistling of the wind rushing past her face. The longer she fell the horns of the cars below her got louder. She winced and tightened her fists waiting for impact.

Before she got any where near the ground a strong pair of arms caught her. She opened her eyes slightly and noticed a black feather falling from the sky. She felt like she was floating. She took I a shaky breath and looked up. Her hazel eyes noticed a very handsome man with black wings.

Before she fell asleep she mumbled something to herself. "Am I dead?"

* * *

A bright light shined on her face. Her question from the night before still wasn't answered. Was she dead?

Every signal one of her muscles where in pain. She moved slightly and relised she was on something soft. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. Bad move. Her entire body ached. She moaned and fell back down. She was in a bedroom. A room that was Red and orange.

She remember what had happened the night before. Instinctively her hand reached up and grabbed hold of the small necklace around her neck. She sighed in relief. Her hand dropped back to her side and pain spread through her entire arm. The bruise the man had give her the night before was much larger then she thought.

She looked down and saw a few bandages on her arms and legs. Did she put those on? She heard a slight chuckle next to her. She gasped and turned her head and saw a man with purple hair and wine colored eyes. He was extremely handsome. In fact…He looked slightly familiar.

"You are so cute to watch you know?" He said smirking. Riku glared at him.

"Who are you!"

"Dark Mousy, The Man of your Dreams…" He smirked.

"I would walk up and slap you if I could move…" She replied. This caught his attention.

"You can't move?" He stood up and leaned over her. A sly smile spread across his face. Her eyes widened and she blushed slightly. "You better not try anything! And Its not that I can't move…it just hurts when I do…."

He sighed and sat down again. A look of disappointment replaced his sly one. "So how did you get hurt so badly?" Riku looked down at her feet. She can't just tell him about the necklace. Who knows? He could hunt her down trying to steal the necklace from her like the other man.

"If I tell you…you wont…tell anyone, right?" She asked quietly. His expression turned to a serious one.

"Yeah, I promise…"

"There is this guy after me, I don't know what his name is but he's been chasing after me for a long time. Once he even hurt my twin sister. She's my only family you know, my parents died when I was little. I ran away from home for my sister's safety. He's still chasing me and its been….2 years now….I think. I can't tell the police because he said he would kill me and my sister if I did…I don't even know where I am any more….But. ..This place dose look familiar…" Riku looked out the window next to her. A few seconds passed by.

"Okay…well…I'm going to leave now…I shouldn't bother you any more…" She sat up and winced in pain, she could feel the soreness in her body. She flipped her feet off one side of the bed and stood up. Her legs couldn't keep her weight up and she fell to her knees. Dark quickly got up and asked if she was okay. He helped her stand up and smirked as an Idea popped into his head.

"Your not leaving…" He pushed her gently back on the bed. Her eyes got wide and she blinked as she thought over what he said carefully.

"W-What! But, what if he finds out I'm not dead! He could hurt you too! " She tried to sit up but with two fingers he pushed her back down. She was too weak to try and sit up again.

"Oh well, I'm pretty sure ill live, but your going to stay here and get some rest. "

"But!"

"Ill force you if I have too." His eyes narrowed. He lifted her feet up back on the bed and tossed a blanket over her.

"Now sleep."

Fear filled her eyes. What would he do to her if she didn't do what he said? Then again she was to confused and tired to object to him. She sighed and slowly closed her eyes. In just a few seconds she was sleeping. He could tell because her breathing was even.

Dark picked up the phone next to him and started dialing. "Now lets see what Daisuke says about this…."

* * *

"Yep! She was falling and being the nice person I am, I caught her." Dark opened the door to his apartment door wider. A Boy about Riku's age walked inside. He had messy Red hair and the same colored eyes. He didn't quite believe his friend but came over any ways.

"What's her name? Do you know?" He asked as he tossed his coat on the couch. Dark started to lead him to the room Riku was sleeping in. He followed.

"Uh…I Didn't ask her…Woops, My bad Daisuke!" He said with out really meaning it. Dark never really means anything.

Dark opened the room and blinked when he looked in. Riku was in front of the window leaning on the window sill looking out. She spun around and gasped.

"I'm so sorry! Ill never do it again I swear!" She jumped up and almost tumbled over. Dark ran over and slipped his hands around her waist keeping her up. He laughed leaving Riku puzzled.

Daisuke ran in the room and looked at Riku with wide eyes. Not because she really existed, but because she sounded and looked slightly like someone he knew. He let out a breath when he realized it wasn't her.

"Hello My name is Daisuke. What's yours?" He walked over and held out his hand.

Riku stared at it for a few seconds not knowing what to do. She was to busy panicking being a little to close to Dark then she really wanted. Dark grabbed onto her arm and lifted it up and forced her to shake hands with Daisuke. Her face got red from embarrassment.

"Uh…urm…My name is Riku …H-Harada…" Daisuke's eyes got wide again. He immediately dropped her hand and walked out of the room pulling out his cell phone.

Riku's head slumped and she looked down sadly. Did he hate her that much? Or was he just not interested in getting to know her.

Dark glared at him as he left the room. He picked up Riku bridal style making her yelp. He walked out of the room. When they where in the living room they were hearing one side of the conversation.

"Hey this is Daisuke. Do you have a sister?"

"I'm sorry I just want to know…"

"Twin?"

"Well there's this girl who says her name is Riku Harada…"

"Hey! What happened!" He quickly slammed his phone shut and looked up and blushed. "Oh! I am so sorry, about what I did! That was completely rude of me! I will never let it happen again!"

Dark glared at him. "You better not! You hurt her feelings!"

Riku blushed and looked at him and shook her head. "No, Its alright, I'm not mad at you at all! I'm perfectly fine see! " She smiled really big. This made Daisuke smile slightly.

Dark dropped Riku on the coach making her bounce once and land on her back. She sat up and Dark patted her on the head. She swatted his hand away and he walked into the kitchen.

Daisuke smiled and sat next to her. "So were do you live?"

Riku was quite for a few moments, Daisuke could tell that she was uneasy about the topic.

"Look you don-" Riku interrupted him.

"I don't live any where, I ran away from home…"

"Why did you do that?" Riku looked away from him nervously. How was she going to answer him?

"Leave her alone Daisuke, She's had enough trouble already. " Dark said as he came back into the room with 3 pops in hand. He gave one to every one.

Riku looked up at him with thankful eyes. Dark smirked and winked at her. Daisuke didn't notice a thing.

Riku was starving. She hadn't eaten a descent meal ever since she ran away. She always stole food or something like that. She drank the pop savoring every last drop.

They were sitting in silence . Out of no where the door slammed open and Risa was standing there soaking wet. From the light tapping from behind her they could tell that it was raining.

Risa's eyes where filled with tears when she saw Riku. She couldn't even form words. So she just lunged and started hugging her and while crying. Riku was trying to get over the shock of it all but gently wrapped her arms around her little sister's shaking body.

After awhile Risa was able to make out a few words. "Where the hell have you been? I thought you were dead!"

Daisuke blinked and looked over at Riku. She looked thankful and confused at the same time. When he looked up at Dark, he could tell that Dark was afraid that Risa would be taking her away. Daisuke sighed and looked back over at the girls.

"Um Risa, I'm fine, see? Now can we go home….ill try to explain every thing later." Riku said quietly trying to comport her sister. Risa blinked and wiped away some stray tears with the back of her hands like a small child.

"I'm sorry Riku, but you can't go back to the house…I wont let you." She said quietly.

Riku's eyes widened. "W-what! You can't just tell me that with out giving me a reason!" She said getting slightly aggravated. Why couldn't she go back to her own house! Why wouldn't Risa let her?

"No…please…Riku….just please don't go to the house…" She said quietly. Riku's gaze softened when she saw Risa crying again.

"I'm sor-" Risa interrupted her.

"But don't worry! You can stay here with Dark! Ill come visit you every day." Riku practically shouted. Darks cocky smirk returned.

Riku stared at her with disbelief. For one the change in personality and two Live with Dark! "D-Dark….Stay with him?" She stammered. Risa just nodded like it was the best Idea in the world.

"Ill also reenroll you back into school. This will be your first day of high school! And because you and Dark will be going to the same school he can walk you home too! Isn't this going to be perfect!" Risa started jumping up and down.

"I got to call all my friends! And don't worry! Ill be here first thing in the morning to help you get ready for school tomorrow!"

"T-tomorrow!" Riku shot up in her seat and wobbled sideways but caught her self before she fell.

"Wait Risa!" Risa slammed the door shut behind her as she left. Riku sighed and fell back onto the couch. Daisuke looked down at his watch and sighed.

"Well I should be going too, Well….I guess ill see you tomorrow Riku. It was very nice meeting you for the first time." He bowed slightly and picked up his coat he left from earlier and walked out.

Riku was afraid to look up at Dark. She was completely embarrassed. Her sister treated her like she was 4.

A Pair of arms slipped under her and picked her up. Riku yelped not expecting it. Her arms rapped around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

Dark laughed and started walking back to the room Riku was staying in. "Well its just you and me now. And Don't freak out. I wont tell Daisuke or any one about what happened. " Dark smiled at her. And not one of the cocky, sly, stubborn smirks he usually gives you.

This made Riku feel guilty. "Dark…I got to tell you why…that man was chasing after me…" She pulled out the necklace out from under her shirt and showed it to him.

"My family has been passing this down from generation from generation. Its very old and is worth Millions. Some people say it even has some type of magic to it. And the thing is, I can't take it off….I guess that could be what they meant by magic."

Riku looked up to see his reaction and when she did she regretted showing him. He was staring at it deep in thought. Showing a little to much interest. He didn't look away until she put it back under her shirt.

She looked away afraid of what he might say.

"So he wants it for him self, right? For the money?" Riku blinked. She looked up at him and nodded slightly.

"I think. My parents also said something about it being a key. But I wouldn't know what for…"

Dark didn't say anything until he put her back in her room. He looked down at his feet regaining his composer. Then looked up at her and smirked slyly. "Now, Ill be in the bed room right next door incase you want anything…." He said it with a hidden meaning.

Riku understood what he meant. She picked up a pillow next to her and tossed it at his head the shouted. "Pervert!"

Dark slipped out of the room dodging the pillow. He shut the door behind him and sighed. He smiled to him self.

"Goodnight, My Riku…" He walked into the room beside hers and shut the door quietly.

* * *

Riku moaned and put a pillow over her head when the blinds where pulled up.

"Awe, Come on Riku don't be like that." A Male voice said above her. She screamed and flipped over. She sighed with relief when she realized where she was.

Dark laughed. "Forget where you were? " This made Riku blush.

"N-No….I just…thought you were some one else." Dark smirked.

"You're a really bad liar you know." He sat down next to her. Riku said nothing.

"Well get up! You don't want to miss school!"

Riku blinked. _School? Oh yeah….Risa…_ Dark flipped the covers off of her and pulled her out of bed.

"You smell really bad, no offense but you need to take a shower." He grabbed a towel and shoved her into the bath room.

It was about a half hour later when Riku was screaming at Dark from inside the bathroom.

"You Pervert! You didn't give me any clothes to put on after words!" She shouted angrily.

Dark held in his laughter and acted innocent. "Woops, It must have slipped my mind."

"Don't worry Riku! I, Your _Loving _sister has brought clothes for you to wear." A female voice came from outside the bathroom door. Her sister walked into the bathroom and put a set of clothes on the counter.

When Risa walked out Riku looked at the clothes, A white short mini skirt and a light blue Tang top.

"I hate you Risa…." Was the low voice from inside the bathroom.

"I love you to Riku!" Risa replied cheerfully.

When Riku came back out Dark and Risa stopped smiling for a few seconds. Her short hair was dripping wet and her face that was covered with dirt was now clean. She was a little too thin to be healthy but a few days of eating would fix that.

The bruise on her arm was reveled entirely. It was about 3 inches long and was almost entirely wrapped around her arm. Risa blinked.

"When did you get that?" Her voice was filled with worry. Dark looked over at her and gave her a fake smile.

"She ran into the corner of the counter yesterday, You shouldn't get so worried." Riku looked up at him and nodded in agreement to his lie.

Risa looked back at her bruise. Any smart person would have known that it couldn't be caused by bumping into a counter but this is Risa we are talking about. She just shrugged and pulled out a thin white jacket.

"Just keep that on and no one will notice." Riku took the jacket and slipped it on.

Dark turned around and looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "We should get going now."

Risa started clapping her hands and jumping up in down. "This is going to be so fun! Come on I have a car outside."

Riku looked at her for a few seconds and shook her head. "Sorry Risa, I'm going to walk."

Risa sighed. "Are you still going to walk to school every day. Sheesh Riku, You haven't changed at all." Dark looked at Riku.

"Ill walk with her." Riku looked up at him puzzled.

"Y-you will?" She stammered.

"Okay well, ill see you two at school!" She quickly ran out side probably just as fast as she came in.

Riku stared at the door confused. Dark grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the door. "Come on you don't want to be late."

She followed him out.

"Why did you want to walk with me." He looked over at her.

"Well I wanted to make sure you actually made it to school." He gave her a sly smirk. "And with your sister around this might be the only time I get to spend some time _alone _with you."

Riku blushed and glared at him. "What makes you think that I want to spend alone time with you!"

He didn't answer her but just looked ahead of them with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Riku barrowed a few things from Risa and went to her first class.

No one really noticed her except Daisuke who was in her first class. He smiled at her and waved for her to come and sit next to him. She didn't recognize anyone there.

"Okay students Attendance. Just say ' here' when I say your name." The teacher read through every ones name except Riku's.

She shyly stood up and raised her hand. "Um, you didn't say my name."

The teacher blinked and looked down at his list. "Riku Harada? You haven't been here for a long time, I'm sorry, I just assumed you wouldn't be here."

She gave him a fake smiled and sat down. She could feel every one staring at her.

The rest of the day was sort of like that and every class seemed to get slower. She kept tripping and stumbling because her legs were still sore.

When the last bell rang she let out a breath and walked into the hall ways with everyone else. She had to look for Dark because she didn't remember exactly the way back. She looked around nervously.

Minutes went by and she felt like it had been hours. Every one was gone.

"M-Maybe he's waiting for me outside…" She said quietly to her self. She could feel herself holding back tears. She walked out side and sat down on an empty bench. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. They started to stream down her face.

"Why dose everyone leave me? Why am I always alone? Can't I ever be loved!" She shouted to herself.

"Well I love you." A Male voice said from above her. She gasped and looked up. Her eyes widened in terror. Those black eyes that where filled with hatred where gleaming down at her.

"Well at least I did when I thought you where dead. But when I went down by the high way were I thought you had fallen to your death...you weren't there…do you know how angry I was when I say you today, walk into that school, _alive_." His voice became harsh.

Riku stood up and tried to run away but his hand grabbed her wrist. Riku let out a small scream and fell down. She was yanked back up. She winced her eyes in pain. She knew that she had to get away some how.

* * *

**_Hey people! Its me again! I just wanted to let you know, that most of your questions will be awnsered in the next chapter. Also, That I am almost finished with the second chapter. I had wrote to much and I wanted to leave you guys witha cliff hangger. Yes I know I suck at them but it dose leave you hangging...right? Oh yes, sorry about alot of out of charactor moments. Hope you wont hate me!_**


End file.
